In Your Own Skin
by AuraWielder
Summary: "Sometimes, you just need to learn to be comfortable in your own skin. Look at your reflection in the mirror, accept yourself for who you are, and don't let anyone condemn you for that." A message to all of those that feel different from others, and to know that you're not horrible or 'sinful' for feeling different or kinky or simply outcast. Contains some Christian themes.


In Your Own Skin

* * *

We cut open to a beautiful mansion, sparkling clean and shiny everywhere. The whole place had recently been cleaned, and all by one Lucario. He was dressed in a very handsome butler suit, and had volunteered to have an interview with Randy Ampharos, a journalist for the sexuality section of 'The Kalos Times'. Naturally, Randy had caught interested in the first submissive Lucario he had ever seen! After researching the mansion he served at, he was allowed to visit the premises for an interview.

"Hello there, Randy." the Lucario greeted him.

"Greetings. I'm glad you've let me come to have this interview."

"It's no problem. My Mistress was perfectly fine with it, and we both thought it would be a good thing to do for the community."

"All right. So, I guess I'll start off with the obvious question. What does it mean to be a submissive?" Randy asked.

"That's a question I get a lot. Being a submissive... it requires some serious consideration and dedication. You have to truly ask yourself, 'Am I ready to do this?'. If you even have the possible consideration of 'no', it might not be for you. This kind of lifestyle isn't for everybody. But it's something that works for me, and something I love." the Lucario replied, wagging his tail.

"Why are you a submissive? You're a Lucario."

"Another question I get asked a lot. Most people tend to think of all Lucarios as dominant creatures. That we're the ones to always take charge, control the relationship, rake in the money... that kind of thing. And for the most part, they wouldn't be wrong. But ever since I was little, I knew that I liked helping other Pokemon and obeying commands much more than ordering others around. Sure, I was only a small Riolu then, but I guess it could be considered an early sign."

"Were you rejected for not being how other Lucarios in general were expected to be?"

"Yeah. You could say that. My father in particular picked up my more 'submissive' mannerisms and asked me about them. I replied with the truth, as scary as that was. And he offered me two choices. Change my ways, or leave the family. You can guess which option I picked..."

"I see. Do you ever have any issues with acknowledging your submissiveness?"

"Definitely. A lot of people saw me as a freak, for wanting to be the submissive. Most Pokemon could tell when I tried signing up for jobs as a waiter, or a servant... typically jobs associated with being submissive. And most jobs fell through. You could say I was discriminated a bit."

"So you finally found a job here? How did that happen? This place is very exquisite!" the Ampharos remarked.

"It's a funny story, actually... I had a temporary job as a waiter for this nice little restaurant on the edge of town. I had been hired for only a few weeks when the lady that would be my future Mistress came in. And naturally, I just happened to be her waiter that night. She remarked that she had never seen someone so dedicated to the art of serving, and was extremely pleased with my service. I even received a very generous tip from her, about 50%! And mind you, she ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, which was the steak."

"Wow." Randy remarked. "So, did she invite you over or...?"

"Not yet. She came back the next night. Someone else, a Samurott, had gotten to her table before me, so I wasn't expecting to serve her that night. But then the Samurott came over to me and said that she specifically requested me as a servant again. Naturally, I was very happy. She ordered the same thing as last time, but this time, she invited me to sit down with her and chat after I gave her food to her. I simply couldn't refuse."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"She said that she loved my dedication to my servitude. She revealed to me that she had been needing a servant to help clean up and keep her mansion in pristine condition, and was willing to pay very good money. The idea sounded great to me, and she left me a phone number to contact her at. Once I was off of the job, I called her and got directions to her mansion, which was maybe half an hour from the restaurant I worked at. We talked for a while and I expressed interest in changing jobs and serving her instead. Her pay was significantly more than what I was making at the restaurant, and she offered free room and board as long as I stayed loyal to my job."

"So you switched jobs and dropped everything to serve her? Just like that?"

"There wasn't much to drop, really. Acknowledging yourself as a submissive Lucario doesn't really get you many friends. It's a rather prevailing stereotype that Lucarios suffer from. Of course, I didn't just jump into the job all willy-nilly. We established a contract. I might be submissive, but that certainly doesn't mean I'm stupid, Mr. Ampharos."

"I never said that it did." he chuckled. "What were the details of the contract?"

"Well, I would be her servant for weekdays, morning until night. She often had plenty of things for me to do, like cleaning her mansion, sorting through everything, maintaining the garden... things like that. I had Saturdays off, though I was still allowed to live in her mansion. I had Sundays off too, as I requested to accommodate the contract to take religious services into account. She didn't mind."

"Religious services?"

"Yep. I'm a Christian. But so was my Mistress, and we actually both attend church together. So it actually works out very well!"

"So, more about the whole dominance vs submission issue. What do you think of that?" Randy continued.

"Hmm. That's a very good question. I would say that you need to be comfortable in your own skin. Look at your reflection in the mirror, accept yourself for who you are, and don't let anyone condemn you for that. It's particularly hard as a Christian, even if you've found comfort in God already. Both me and my Mistress have had to be confronted with this by other Christians, and some just don't understand. Some do. Some have such a relationship themselves. And others just HATE. But you have to learn to accept that. That no matter who you are, some people will just flat out HATE you because what they believe you're doing is sinful. But I don't hate them back. My Mistress and I have really learned to look past that together."

"Interesting. I want to know more about your Mistress. What is she like?"

"She's a Blaziken, for starters. If you've ever met her, you'd discover that her aura simply radiates with power. And I have quite an attraction to that power. It's... breathtaking, in a way. Sometimes literally." Lucario laughed.

"Literally? What do you mean by that?"

"Mr. Ampharos. This IS the sexuality column of The Kalos Times, correct? While I'm Christian and a virgin, I am INCREDIBLY kinky. The Mistress and I do a lot of bondage play together, but it never gets sexual, 'cause we're both waiting for marriage. Ropes, cuffs, rubber, some breathplay... it is an incredible experience to be so helpless and put all my trust in her. I wouldn't have agreed to do all of this if I didn't trust her, but Mr. Ampharos, I trust her with my entire life. She's commanding, mysterious, and powerful... but underneath it all, she's still incredibly nice, kind, and understanding. And she's always willing to let me out if things get to be too much for me, even if it rarely does. We got to know each other for about half a year before we started."

"...There's a lot of conviction behind this, isn't there? There's something more than you just being her trustworthy servant."

"...Um. Yeah." Lucario blushed nervously. "Mr. Ampharos, keep this off of the column if you could, but... I plan to propose to her. Tonight. Just after our date."

"...Wow." Randy smiled. "I'm happy for you. I'm sure things will be great for you guys."

"I'm truly happy with her, Randy. And she's the first one to accept me for who I was. She is much more to me than just my Mistress. I love her. As much more. ...A-Anyway, yeah. Are there any other questions you wanted to ask?"

Randy shook his head. "No, I think I'm done here, Mr. Lucario. And don't worry. I'll leave off that bit about your proposal." he smiled.

Just then, a Blaziken came in. She was in a beautiful red dress that seems to glow with fire on her. "Well, my dear servant? How is the interview going?"

Lucario smiled. "We're just about done here, my Mistress." He then turned to face Randy. "Sorry to leave you, Mr. Ampharos, but we've got a date to go on."

"Hey, don't let me stop you." he chuckled, watching the two walk away happily, holding each other's hands. The Ampharos has his report, and the Lucario had a happy life ahead of him...

* * *

_Pokemon (c) Nintendo / Game Freak_

Part of the reason I wrote this oneshot was due to frustration. I felt that I, being a kinky Christian, was being condemned. Not by my own family, but by other 'Christians' on the internet. So this is a little bit of a 'vent' piece. To help others understand that those interested in the kinky side of life, or those who have a different but still loving relationship, that they aren't sinful. I think our kinks are part of what make us different, and are just part of life for some people. We're all still humans, aren't we?

- AuraWielder


End file.
